


A Home Away From Home

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedsharing, Dub!Con, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sleep Sex, Spit Roasting, Threesome, Top!Sam, Voyeurism, bottom!Dean, past sam/madison (mentioned), switch!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:59:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Castiel demands some quality time with his boyfriends, which is how he, Dean, and Sam end up snowed in at their uncle’s cabin for the weekend. Whoops. But Cas doesn’t see that as a bad thing. What’s the saying? When life gives you lemons, you get your boyfriends to finally fuck each other?





	A Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my June entry for the [SPN Rare Pair Creations Challenge](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/). The theme was "weather" and my prompt was "snow." This is my first real attempt at writing Wincestiel, so please be gentle... I'm still getting used to writing their dynamics.
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com) to talk about spn and wincestiel :)

Castiel couldn’t have planned it better himself.

The trip to Rufus’ cabin had, of course, been his idea. He’d been planning this for _months_ now, and the only way he thought he could get his boyfriends over their hangup of not wanting to be _together_ was some time with all three of them. Motels didn’t work because there was too much _room_ , too many places for them to escape to if they sensed the dreaded Talk™ coming.

For as brave as the Winchester brothers were when it came to pretty much anything else, they were easily spooked when it came to each other.

So yes, Castiel thought the cabin was the perfect backdrop for what he wanted. A secluded cabin with only one bedroom and nothing but miles and miles of trees? Perfect. They might actually have to _talk_ about things instead of bottle them up and ignore them.

The snow, though? _That_ was just good luck.

The brothers grumbled as they unpacked the Impala as quickly as possible and ran inside the cabin. Castiel tried to look at least a _little_ put out by the weather, but he took it as a good omen.

“Fuck, it’s colder in here than it is out there.” Dean dumped his duffel bag by the door and went to start a fire. “Cas, give me a hand?”

“Of course, Dean.”

The two of them set to work while Sam finished unloading the car and putting everything in the bedroom.

“Bad news,” Sam said as he reappeared.

“News flash, Sammy,” Dean said, “but we already know about the shit heating and the freak blizzard. So unless you’re going to tell us the place is infested with raccoons or something, I don’t think it can actually get any worse.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Well, there’s only one bed. Rufus said there was a cot we could use, but I can’t find it. And that loveseat—” Sam pointed to the couch. “—is too small to hold any of us. So it looks like the three of us are sharing a double bed. So you tell me if that qualifies as bad news.”

Dean dropped the log he was about to throw onto the fire. He shared a panicked look with Cas before smoothing out his features and stood up to face his brother. Cas quietly kept working at the fire, as though their conversation wasn’t of interest to him.

“Oh c’mon, Sammy. There have been plenty of times when the three of us could only get one bed at a motel. We can share a friggin’ bed for a weekend. Besides…” He nudged Cas with his foot. “Cas can sleep in the middle.”

It’d happened on more than one occasion. Both Sam and Dean would put up a stink about having to share a bed with their brother, but with Castiel there as a buffer, they’d shut up about it.

And at least half of those times, when Castiel had gotten up early to get them all coffee, he’d returned to find the brothers cuddling together. They both claimed it was an accident and would never talk about it afterward, but Castiel was _sure_ there was more going on than they were admitting.

“Yeah, fine,” Sam muttered. He made his way towards the kitchenette to unpack their groceries. “I guess I’ll make us lunch.”

Once again, Dean caught Cas’ eye. The panic was back, the longstanding fears and doubts not needing words for Castiel to understand them.

The older Winchester, at least, had been a little more forthcoming. While Sam avoided the topic, Dean had opened up to Castiel about it. Granted, he’d been drunk off his ass and it’d been very early into their relationship, but he’d actually said the words. He’d confessed all manner of things to Castiel that night, but in the end it’d always circled back to either Cas or Sam. The way he’d longingly talked about Sam… well, it was part of why Castiel had started falling for Sam in the first place.

 _“Just once I’d like to know what it was like…”_ Dean had slurred as he sagged against Cas’ shoulders. _“But he’d never… and I can’t… Fuck, I want to but…”_

They’d never talked about that conversation afterward. Castiel might’ve thought Dean had forgotten it altogether if it weren’t for the terror in his eyes when they’d woken up the next day. So Castiel mercifully didn’t bring it up. Not with Dean and certainly not with Sam. Instead he’d kept quiet and he’d plotted.

He would get Sam and Dean the happy ending they deserved. Even if he had to drag them along kicking and screaming to do it.

Because it _wasn’t_ just Dean. It’d taken Cas a while to be sure of it, but he’d seen the longing glances Sam would sometimes cast his brother’s way. It’d been so much worse back when it’d been just Dean and Cas. Even Dean had noticed the jealous looks Sam shot them, but it’d been easy for him to brush it off once Cas and Sam got together. It was oh so easy to pretend the jealousy had been centered around Castiel, but Cas knew. It was more than that.

And so help him, this weekend he was going to prove it.

They managed to have a roaring fire going by the time lunch was ready, and the space already feeling cozier than when they’d first arrived. Lunch wasn’t much—grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup accompanied by beer, the usual staple of the Winchester road trip diet—but it hit the spot.

“We should go out in the snow,” Cas said cheerfully as he licked crumbs off his fingers. “May as well enjoy it, right?”

“What are we, five?” Even though Dean was teasing, there was obvious affection in his voice. “You wanna make snowmen or something?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Dean tossed his beer bottle in the recycling bin and took their empty plates to soak in the sink. “Throw in a snowball fight and I’m game. You in, Sammy?”

“Sure.”

They spent the next few hours playing in the snow. They started with snowmen, each of them making their own. It went well, except Dean kept trying to sabotage their efforts. After the fifth time he broke the stick Sam wanted to use for arms, it quickly escalated into the snowball fight Dean had wanted. Castiel did his best to protect his snowman, but his efforts were in vain. The brothers ganged up on him and pelted both him and his snowman with snowballs.

Castiel feigned annoyance, but he was happy to see his boyfriends’ cheeks rosy and their eyes lit up with laughter.

And if the two of them were teaming up, well, that definitely helped him.

They ended with snow angels, though that was a bad idea in hindsight. Their clothes weren’t really meant for being out in the snow, and they ended up soaked as soon as they stepped inside and the snow collected on them started to melt.

“... We didn’t do laundry at that last motel, did we?” Dean asked as he poked around his duffel bag. “The only clean clothes I’ve got are a pair of boxers and _maybe_ this t-shirt—” Dean sniffed it and then made a face. “Nope, just the boxers.”

“The laundromat was closed, remember?” Sam’s luck was only marginally better; in addition to clean boxers, he found a flannel that was deemed ‘not that bad.’

Cas completely forwent underwear completely, and opted for a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips and never failed to get the brothers riled up. And he most _definitely_ took his time striping out of his soaked jeans and henley, leaving on his boxers as long as possible. The damp cotton clung to his half-hard cock as he meticulously arranged his clothing around the tub to dry.

As he’d hoped, when he turned around, the brothers wore matching hungry expressions. The look didn’t fade as first Sam and then Dean followed Castiel’s example and striped. If anything, it grew as they watched each other. It was all stolen glances, but to the keen observer it was obvious. They _wanted_ to look. Moreso, their fingers itched to _touch_ , they licked their lips like they wanted to _taste_.

It was only a matter of time before they broke.

Castiel was the only one at ease for the rest of the day. Their few attempts to get the TV to work resulted in nothing but static, and their phones didn’t get a good enough signal to stream videos.

“Guess we’re roughing it,” Dean said brightly as he opened up an armoire in the corner of the living room. They dug out Rufus’ old board games and played everything from Parcheesi to Scrabble. Though Castiel’s favorite was when they played charades and Sam had to pantomime the movie _Dirty Dancing_.

The games kept going into the evening. Dinner was pasta, garlic bread, and, surprise surprise, more beer. By the time Dean had won Yahtzee, all three of them were at least a little drunk and very horny.

“Good job,” Cas purred as he slipped into Dean’s lap. “How can I reward you for winning?”

Dean’s hands went to hold Cas’ hips steady. “I could think of a few ways…”

Pointedly ignoring their audience, Cas dipped down to steal a kiss. It was slow and chaste with Dean sighing into ot. Slow and chaste was well and good, but it wouldn’t get them where they needed to go; when Castiel came in for another kiss, it was rough and demanding and immediately followed with sucking Dean’s bottom lip into his mouth. They continued to make out with increasing desperation, Dean occasionally thrusting up into Cas.

When Castiel pulled away, Dean whimpered as he tried to chase Cas’ lips. Cas stopped him with a firm hand to his chest and nodded towards Sam.

“We’ve forgotten poor Sam.”

Sam had clearly been enjoying the show, if the tented boxers were anything to go on.

Cas smiled coyly at his other boyfriend. “Sam, would you like to join us?”

The younger Winchester moaned as he palmed his crotch. He looked past Castiel to Dean and nodded.

“What would you two like to do?” Cas encouraged. “Anything you want, just say it.”

He could see it. The eagerness and the secret desires _so close_ to being voiced. It was on the tips of their tongues, Castiel could practically _hear_ it… But they both chickened out; Sam looked away first and Castiel could sense Dean withdrawing.

Which was fine. If Castiel thought it’d be that easy, he wouldn’t have needed to take such drastic measures in the first place.

“It’s alright,” he soothed with a kiss to Dean’s forehead and a reassuring smile for Sam. “How about the usual?”

Both brothers perked up and nodded eagerly. They might not be able to verbalize what they wanted, but they were usually happy to go along with Castiel’s lead.

They’d had a few threesomes before. Nothing too intense, since the brothers were very careful to _not_ touch or even look at each other more than necessary. It always irked Cas to see them trying to hard to deny themselves something they so clearly wanted.

‘The usual’ consisted of Castiel having sex with one brother while the other watched, and usually required copious amounts of alcohol to get them over themselves. Whenever Castiel would look over to make sure they were enjoying the show, they’d pretend they hadn’t been watching their brother and only Castiel. Cas never bought it, but if that was the type of lie they had to tell themselves...

“Let’s go to the bed then, shall we?”

The brothers nearly sprinted in their haste to do as they were told.

It was up to Cas to decide how he wanted to do this. He pushed Dean against the headboard and pulled off his boxers.

“Sam, get the lube from my bag and open me up. You’re going to fuck me while I blow Dean.”

Dean gasped and then bit his lip to stop any more embarrassing sounds from escaping. Cas crawled over him, wiggling out of his sweatpants as he went. “Is this okay?” he whispered in Dean’s ear. “If it’s too much—”

“No, it’s good,” Dean breathed. “Really good.”

“Okay.” He kissed Dean’s nose and turned to look over his shoulder and Sam fumbled around their bags to get lube. “You ready, Sam?”

He held up the bottle. “Ready if you are.”

Cas spread his legs and lifted his ass in invitation. “Always ready for you.” He turned his attention back to Dean. “Both of you.”

It was easy to lose himself when he was between Sam and Dean. Sam’s fingers worked wonders as he stretched Cas carefully, lovingly, and Cas sought to give the same pleasure and attention to Dean. It was slow torture for all three of them, a lovely build up that kept them on the precipice of release without any hope of letting them come. Not yet, anyway.

It wasn’t until Sam was finally thrusting into him that Cas really went to work on Dean’s cock. The harder Sam thrust, the more vigorously Castiel stroked the base of Dean’s cock while bobbing up and down. Dean encouraged him, held him in place so he could gently fuck into Cas’ mouth.

“You feel amazing, sweetheart,” Dean encouraged.

“Yes he does,” Sam agreed.

Cas hummed happily as the brothers continued to use him. This was always when they were their most relaxed, when they were finally able to shake the burdens of their broken childhood and their less than stellar adult life. If he could give them a few moments of bliss, he was more than willing to offer his body to do it.

A few times, Castiel thought he could feel the brothers’ fingers touch as they stroked along his shoulders and back. He imagined them staring at each other, memorizing what each other’s faces looked like when they were lost in pleasure, something they never truly allowed themselves to witness. In the privacy of this moment, with even Cas unable to see them, maybe they finally gave in to their secret desires.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck _fuck,”_ Dean hissed. “Sammy… could you… you could fuck him harder? So close, and it feels so good when you—Yes! Like that! Oh fuck fuck _fuck me_ holy fuck…”

Dean broke off in a string of curses, only breaking off to moan Sam and then Cas’ names as he came. Castiel greedily swallowed it all, licked Dean clean and

“Good boy, Cas,” Sam praised. He stroked Cas’ hair a few times before gripping his shoulders and using his hold to fuck into Cas even harder than before. “So good for us… Love it when you take care of us…”

When Sam came, his hands tightened so much they surely left bruises.

Damn if Castiel didn’t love when Sam marked him up.

He didn’t like it nearly as much when Sam collapsed on him, effectively trapping him and nearly knocking the wind out of him.

“Wait…” Castiel grunted as Sam’s cock slid free, followed by a trail of come. He ignored the feeling of being empty and instead focused on finding Dean. “Where’d Dean go?”

“Right here, Cas.”

Sam and Cas rolled over to see Dean bent over the edge of the bed and fingering himself open. Cas groaned and Sam simply stared, his eyes never leaving Dean’s hand.

“Want you to fuck me, babe. Wanna feel your come inside me tonight.”

Cas sprang off the bed and added his own fingers to Dean’s. They’d fucked a day ago, right before they’d started the long drive to the cabin, and he was still pretty loose.

“Tell me when you’re ready—”

“ _Been_ ready, just letting you tease me a bit longer. Go ahead, Cas.”

With Sam’s come still leaking out of him, Cas obediently pushed into Dean’s hole and did as Dean asked. Dean was so _warm_ and matched Castiel thrust for thrust. Sam lounged on the bed and watched, not even bothering to disguise his interest. His gaze fell on Dean as often as it did Cas, and Castiel had to resist the urge to demand the brothers kiss.

It was too soon for that.

But the image of Sam and Dean kissing sloppily while Cas fucked Dean senseless, it was so obscene and beautiful that Castiel only needed a few minutes before he buried his cock one last time and rode out his orgasm as he spilled himself deep inside Dean.

“That was so fucking hot,” Sam sighed and stretched out on the blankets. “Probably gonna jerk off thinking about that in the morning.”

“Glad to add to your spank bank,” Dean grumbled, though he sounded more than a little pleased with himself.

Exhausted and still a little drunk, the three collapsed on the bed and tugged and twisted until the covers were around them. Their legs intertwined, Cas noted that the brothers didn’t jerk away from the unknown touches like they usually did. Instead they wrapped around the nearest person without question, surely embracing each other as much as they were Cas (who dutifully took up his place in the middle).

They should probably take the time to clean up the come and lube, but none of them made a move to get up. The bathroom seemed impossibly far away right now. Instead, they lazily took turns kissing Cas until they all fell asleep.

Sweet dreams followed Castiel. Dreams of Sam and Dean and himself completely together, sharing each other and not shying away from anyone’s touch or embrace….

Abruptly, Cas woke up and groaned when he realized he had to piss. Based on the starlight still shining through the window, it was still well before dawn. Too early to actually get up and make breakfast, but his bladder insisted he couldn’t wait until morning.

Castiel tried to endure the discomfort long enough to fall back asleep before giving in. He carefully extracted himself from the brothers’ hold and tiptoed to the bathroom. The brothers, Dean especially, could be light sleepers, but it appeared the alcohol was doing its job. Neither stirred as Castiel flipped on the light and closed the door behind him.

When he got back to the bed, though, they’d obviously moved. They were cuddled together and looked so damn cute and comfy, Cas couldn’t find it in him to disturb them. Instead of reclaiming his spot as the middle spoon, he let them stay where they were. Besides, it might be good for them to wake up in each other’s arms. Another shock to their system to help them get over the last of their hesitation.

Castiel took up a spot on the only empty space on the bed, right behind Dean. Snuggling into the pillows, Cas drifted off almost immediately.

It was still dark when Castiel was woken up to the sound of moans. He was sure he’d imagined it, but then the familiar sounds get louder. Turning over, he watched in awe as Sam grinded against Dean’s ass. Dean whined, reaching back to grasp at Sam’s hair and rolling his hips back to meet Sam’s thrusts.

It was the most breathtaking sight Castiel had ever seen.

Instantly hard, finally able to _see_ what he’d so often imagined, Cas started to jerk himself off. His boyfriends were beautiful and he’d wanted to see them together for _so long_ , he couldn’t help but watch.

Eventually Sam hooked Dean’s leg over his own hip. It was a good thing they never bothered to clean up after last night, because Dean’s hole was still open and slick. When Sam pushed in, his cock slid inside easily. They groaned wordlessly as they blindly groped for each other and sought pleasure from the other’s body.

Castiel could barely move his hand fast enough to keep up with the brutal pace Sam had set. Soon Sam reached around to clumsily jerk Dean off, and that was the moment when Cas came. He’s always loved seeing Sam take charge to bring him and now his brother release. Getting to see them, it was rapture beyond anything Castiel had hoped to experience.

Even half-asleep, Sam’s uncoordinated attempts at a handjob were enough to make Dean come. He writhed as Sam kissed at his neck, fucked him through his orgasm, and sighed when Sam came soon after him. The brothers almost immediately fell back asleep, Sam still inside Dean and Dean moving to wrap Sam’s arm around his chest. It was breathtaking and sweet and Castiel was overjoyed that he got to witness it.

He took a moment to find Sam’s discarded shirt and wipe off both him and Dean. Sam would have to wait until morning, but oh well. Castiel moved in to sandwich Dean between himself and Sam and once again passed out.

As pleasant as his night had been, it was a shock to his system when he was woken up to the sound of distressed shouting.

“What the _hell_? I… Dean… _What happened_?”

Castiel’s blood ran cold. Oh no.

“I… Fuck, did we…? Cas…?”

He sat up, prepared to do as much damage control as he could. It was obvious that Castiel had misunderstood how awake and sober the brothers were last night. Sam was freaking out, his morning wood pressed firmly against Dean’s ass, and there was no way to misinterpret the come puddled between them.

And while Sam looked horrified, Dean seemed… sad? Resigned? Dean must have at least suspected it was Sam fucking him last night, had likely been too drunk or tired to care about crossing that particular line, but now that Sam was lashing out Dean was shutting down.

“Shit I—I thought you were Cas—Last night, I—” Sam looked close to tears. “I’m _so sorry_ , Dean.”

“Yeah. Okay. It’s fine.” Dean’s voice was so lifeless Cas’ heart nearly broke. “I’ll just…”

Dean tried to flee—where to, Cas had no idea—but Cas grabbed him and held him close. He hugged him tightly as Dean let out a whimper into his neck.

“Sam,” Castiel said slowly, “are you saying you never thought about this? _Ever_? Not once while you watched me fuck Dean or blow him or last night while all three of us were together? Did you never once imagine it was you instead of me with him?”  

Sam hunched in on himself a little. Apparently he hadn’t expected Cas to confront him about this. “I—look, just because I’ve had an… an errant _thought_ or two—”

His jaw snapped shut when he saw the way Castiel glared at him.

“I…” Sam winced and looked at the ground guiltily. “It’s wrong, though,” he whispered.

“Why?” Castiel countered. “Who does it hurt. If you want it and Dean wants it, then who _cares_ what others think? If you’re both happy, if _I’m_ happy, then the rest of it’s just details.” He continued to rub Dean’s back soothingly and gave Sam a pleading look.

Sam seemed about to object, but instead he stopped himself and shook his head. “Dean?”

Castiel could feel Dean steeling himself for rejection as he pulled away from Cas’ protective embrace. “What?” he demanded, voice rough and shaky.

“... I’ve thought about it. A lot. I just… I remember how Dad lost his shit when he saw us sleeping in the same bed in high school. Just _sleeping_ , and he… and then _you_ wouldn’t go near me for weeks and… I guess I figured it was just me.”

“It’s not just you. I uh…” Dean shifted uneasily on his feet. “I tried to stay away until we moved out. Didn’t want to get you in any more trouble. And after you graduated, you were dating Madison and… I dunno, I guess I figured I’d missed my chance.”

“... I honestly thought you didn’t want me like that,” Sam whispered. “I would’ve… I don’t know what I would’ve done, but I would’ve done _something_ …”

“You can still be together,” Castiel offered. “The three of us. I love you both, and I want you to be happy. If being together makes you happy, then I will support you. If you decide that’s something you don’t want, I support you in that as well. But please don’t make decisions based on what the world might think. Do what’s best for _you_.”

The brothers stared at each other for a long time. The longer the silence dragged out, the more Castiel worried that Sam and Dean wouldn’t be able to take this step. He’d asked for too much, pushed too hard, and they’d resolve to forever deny themselves the simple pleasure of each other’s company.

Dean broke the silence first. “I’m game if you are.”

Castiel held his breath, hoping, _praying_ Sam would give it a try.

The younger Winchester let out a small chuckle as smiled shyly. “You think the shower’s big enough for three?”

Dean laughed in delight and went over to throw his arms around Sam’s neck and kiss him. Castiel was overcome with joy when Sam kissed him back.

“Abso-friggin-lutely we’re gonna get all three of us in there. C’mon, let’s get cleaned up so we can get dirty again. Lead the way, Cas.”

Although he wasn’t sure what the rest of their weekend had in store, Castiel was very much looking forward to finding out...

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be real, Dean and Sam totally buy the cabin from Rufus (those sentimental dorks). They have plans on fixing it up, but they end up not bothering. If the heating were actually fixed, then they wouldn't have the excuse of cuddling up with Cas by the fire or in the bed. They head there every winter :)


End file.
